pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Misery/Obsidian
Needs Ward Against Foes, Ward Against Melee, Grasping Earth, Song of Concentration and "Make Haste!". Currently you lack any forms of snares - which you will need when relic running - no SoC means hero can't cap on maps when that is needed and "Make Haste!" is necessary for people to be able to run relics - with a unstrippable speed buff. You need more Weapon of Shadow too. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 05:48, 17 June 2008 (EDT) :Oh and you can't spike or pressure enough with Stone Daggers to actually kill anything and the exhaustion will kill your energy if you try to spike with Obsidian. Basically you either don't score any kills or render yourself useless. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 05:49, 17 June 2008 (EDT) ::Lol at you for taking this build seriously Godliest. You are not going to run relics or hold halls with this, it spikes once every thirty seconds to recover from exhaustion, see the note on my user page. I just like the idea of using Tranquil was Tanasen with a slow casting spike while making all your heals/prot uninterruptable. Ward Against Melee is ass, especially in HA where half the teams have no melee so isn't worth the skill slot, especially when you have so many copies of Weapon of Warding. You CAN'T take SoC or Make Haste without making one of your spikers interruptable or making him not a spiker. The Obsidian Flame spike only does about 700 damage at the moment, so you wouldn't want to take a spiker out anyway. Stone Daggers is just a finisher that ducks under Spirit Bond. You could put in Ward Against Foes and Grasping Earth if you want, just replace a random heal, spirit or take one less Ward of Stability, but at the moment knockdowns and Blackout are the only ways to interrupt this spike, although it would be pretty easy to get a Diversion on one of the spikers I reckon. - 05:54, 17 June 2008 (EDT) :::I didn't think it was a serious build, but even so it can at least be an attempt ;o Make a E/P with Snares and Chest Thumper and add sundering weapon to one player; problem solved, you got snares, SoC and Make Haste as well as deep wound on the spike. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 09:00, 18 June 2008 (EDT) ::::Then they just interrupt that guy and you lose, no kills for you :< - 09:05, 18 June 2008 (EDT) :::::No kills anyway ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 09:07, 18 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::If it's clean and unprotted, it's dead, once every thirty seconds. If you did it right technically the only thing that would stop you is a bad caller and a good prot monk who could predict the target from the way all the casters are facing during the two second cast. - 09:12, 18 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::Or an infuser catches it. ups. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 09:13, 18 June 2008 (EDT) Regarding "technically" (or theoretically) super builds: just run soul barbs, recurring insecurity and some assassin promise to spike and directly switch target without any downtime at all. The only bad thing: that if you manage to fail with a spike you got a lovely 45 seconds downtime :D [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 09:16, 18 June 2008 (EDT) :IF YOU SPIKE PERFECTLY YOU CAN'T INFUSE IT RICKY! That's what a clean spike is. I lolled when I heard Brandnew saying he had an infuser who could catch clean spikes. If you catch a spike that only uses one skill, the spike wasn't clean. Most spikes take two skills though which opens a 1/4 second window (at best unless you are using something to reduce cast times) to Infuse in, which is probably what Brandnew was referring to. This has no window and the spike is something like 700 armor ignoring damage with a 400 earth damage afterspike. That is mildly scary, it sucks mostly because exhaustion. - 11:39, 18 June 2008 (EDT)